powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zords (GSA.O)
This Page highlights all the zords in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. Cockpit Zord These zords form mainly the head and body of a Megazord, but some can become arms and legs too. Lion Zord The Lion Zord is used by the Leo Ranger and is the first cockpit Megazord in Galaxy Squad. It forms the Head and body of a Leo Megazord. Leo Minor Zord There is another Lion Zord, manifested by Ohman Stone X-77. It provides an energy boost and a gun attachment to the Blade Zord. Draco Zord The Draco Zord is Captain Marisol's Zord. It forms the cockpit, head, body, and legs of a Draco Megazord. Cerberus Zord The Cerberus Zord is the Cerberus Ranger's Zord. It works very similar to the Leo Megazord. It is used the least of a member's default Megazord as it came from a Kyuranger Movie and didn't have a true ranger at its helm. Matador Zord/Megazord The Matador Zord/Megazord is Charlie's special Zord as the Matador Ranger. All of its parts already with it. It can also become the Matador cannon, but this is rarely used. Secondary Zords Scorpion Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. It can do a sting attack as an arm. Lupin Wolf Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. Libra Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. It can become a Yo-yo as an arm. It also can rest on the Matador Cannon Snaked themed zords Even though they are the exact same zord, there are two Python Zords. Both are used with the Cerberus Megazord on an occasion. Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg.It also can rest on the Matador Cannon. * Nora has a silver stone and Phoebe has a violet stone with a black rim Toro Zord The Toro (Bull) Zord is Billy's Zord. Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. Chameleon Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. Cornith's Zord has a grapple function as an arm. Eagle Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. Kora's Zord can also be attached to the back of the Leo Zord so it can fly. Blade Zord Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg (the latter the least likely of them). It can be used a sword for a megazord, except when the Leo Minor Zord is used. Ursa Zord This zord is made up of two smaller zords, but mainly remains as one piece. Like many of the Secondary zords, this zord can be an arm or a leg. Category:Zords Category:Red Zords Category:Orange Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Gold Zords Category:Black Zords Category:Silver Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Purple Zords Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion